1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type including a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported in a conduit for transmitting motion in a curved path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control assemblies of this type are well known in the art to move a control member, such as a valve, from a conveniently located position which is remotely located from the actual control member being operated. A known function in such control assemblies is the ability to compensate for overtravel in the event the control member movement bottoms out before the core element movement. For example, if the control member being moved by the core reaches the closed position and a sufficient force is applied to the core element, the system could be damaged. In order to prevent such damage, an overtravel protection is built into the assembly to allow the core element to collapse when subjected to a predetermined high force. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,898 to Panushka; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,957 to Ausprung; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,123 to Stormont; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,400, to Pickell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,224 to Gokee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,462 to Killiany et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,405 to Kelley et al.
In the design of such assemblies, it is an objective to minimize the length required by such overtravel mechanisms as well as to minimize the complexity of assembly.